


Honeymoon on Meven 3

by merry_amelie



Series: Undercover Lovers [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-11
Updated: 2008-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our undercover lovers get serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon on Meven 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pronker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pronker/gifts).



> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For  
> My beta team: Nerowill, Emila-Wan, and Carol  
> Mali Wane for posting  
> My former betas: Alex, Ula, and Padawan Sue
> 
> An alternate version of Undercover Lovers, for pronker and Little Owl, who wanted to see their mission.

  
[merryamelie@aol.com](mailto:merryamelie@aol.com)

"Enjoying our honeymoon, Ben?" Qui-Gon dropped his arm over Obi-Wan's shoulders as they walked along the Meven beach in their swim-shorts.  
  
There was no easy answer to that question. Yes, Obi-Wan would take Qui-Gon's bare skin draped over his any way he could get it. And yes, he would enjoy a real honeymoon with Qui-Gon, not just another mission.  
  
But this illusion of intimacy was wearing on Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon's voice, low and gentle, got inside his defenses the way no lightsaber ever could. He had to struggle to quell his body's natural reaction to that tone, while seemingly at his ease.  
  
Obi-Wan remained perfectly in character, as always. "Yes, love. It's wonderful." He gave Qui-Gon's waist a little squeeze, and allowed himself to imagine a little Masterly shiver in its wake.  
  
"Let's go for a swim," Qui-Gon suggested, aware that their Hutt host was avidly watching them from his tent only a few meters away.  
  
Obi-Wan gratefully submerged himself chest-deep in the gentian water, hoping to cool off in more ways than one. His hope proved to be forlorn the moment Qui-Gon gathered him in for a very wet kiss. Despite years of Jedi discipline, his erection sprang instantly to life with the touch of Qui-Gon's lips.  
  
He angled his hips away from his Master's as quickly as he could force himself to, but he grazed Qui-Gon's left hip as he did so.  
  
Obi-Wan would never forget the look in Qui-Gon's eyes when he brushed against him. Wonder, pleasure, desire, worry -- all coalesced in an instant.  
  
Whatever Qui-Gon sought in Obi-Wan's gaze, he must have found it. He pressed Obi-Wan closer to him, allowing him to feel the erection hidden in his swim-shorts.  
  
Obi-Wan stumbled against him, his feet sliding in the shifting wet sand. Qui-Gon had deliberately shown him his arousal when he might have kept it secret. He had shared a primal part of himself with Obi-Wan. Somehow this made his own loss of control easier to bear.  
  
Smiling up into Qui-Gon's eyes -- a real smile to honor the moment -- he gave his Master his first true kiss. No Ben, no mission, no cover. Just Obi-Wan kissing Qui-Gon for the very first time.  
  
Qui-Gon came alive above him, all of his passion awaiting this single spark. He kissed Obi-Wan as if it was his last chance to ever taste his lips, to feel his breath, to tease his tongue. Warm, wet, delicious -- everything he'd known it would be.  
  
Obi-Wan gave it all to the man he had loved from the moment they met. He kissed the erun salt off Qui-Gon's lips and replaced it with his saliva, trembling when he felt an insistent erection dig into his thigh.  
  
"Bed, now," Qui-Gon rumbled, role completely abandoned, though he'd never looked so convincing.  
  
Glad for their roomy swim-clothes, they made straight for their beach robes and wrapped them around their bodies while still dripping, unconsciously seeking Jedi cloaks. Chortling Huttese followed them up the beach as they raced for their hut.  
  
Luckily, they'd checked for surveillance as soon as they'd arrived. Rakka's only interest in them, apparently, was to laugh at the silly aliens with their odd customs.  
  
Qui-Gon took Obi-Wan in his arms the instant the door shut. He looked at his Padawan for a tender moment, seeing everything -- the love in his eyes, the desire in every pulse of his body, the heat coming off him in waves.  
  
The question -- "Did you get carried away out there?" -- evaporated on Qui-Gon's lips. Instead, he said what he should have said years ago. "I love you, Obi-Wan."  
  
Those simple words left Obi-Wan speechless. He stared at Qui-Gon, the love in his eyes as potent as spice. "I love you, Qui-Gon."  
  
Freed from Jedi strictures by Obi-Wan's beloved voice, Qui-Gon kissed him first this time and sank into the heaven of Obi-Wan's mouth, already addicted to his taste.  
  
"Bed, now," Obi-Wan whispered, repeating his Master's earlier words.  
  
Neither could remember how they navigated the impossibly complex one-room hut, but somehow they made it to the Qui-Gon-sized bed. Swim-clothes and towels had disappeared along the way, leaving nothing but water droplets between them.  
  
Without preamble, Obi-Wan pulled Qui-Gon on top of him, hungry for every meter of skin. Helplessly bucking into taut muscle, he searched blindly for Qui-Gon's lips, and made a wonderful humming sound when he found them.  
  
Kiss after kiss, hands exploring all the while, left Obi-Wan breathless and aching. His cock streaking pre-come on Qui-Gon's right thigh, he shifted his hips slightly and all of a sudden their erections were sliding together. His hips surged in constant motion, the feel of Qui-Gon overwhelming him.  
  
Qui-Gon trailed kisses down Obi-Wan's throat and over his shoulders, revelling in the gift of Obi-Wan's cock dragging against his. He craved the feel of it in his fist, pulsing in time with his own. It took all his mastery to wedge his hand between them, since they couldn't have stopped thrusting even if a Sith showed up.  
  
Obi-Wan gasped when he felt that huge hand close over his erection, bringing their cocks together in a callused grip. Despite the pre-come slathered on Qui-Gon's fingers, the hot rasp of it drove him wild.  
  
"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon ground out as he tightened his hand around their erections. He felt the first burst of Obi-Wan's semen against his stomach, and it triggered his own orgasm. His hand lost its grip, overcome as he was by sensation and streams of slippery ejaculate.  
  
"Oh, Qui!" Obi-Wan shivered as the last delicious spasms thrilled through him.  
  
Qui-Gon heaved himself on his arms, but Obi-Wan pulled him down once more. Relaxing into the supple body of his Padawan, Qui-Gon fell asleep in moments.  
  
Obi-Wan tried to stay awake, relishing their first night as lovers, but Qui-Gon's snores lulled him to sleep as well.  
  
Dreaming on Coruscant, Yoda smiled -- their mission was successful already.


End file.
